The present invention is in the field of x-ray imaging and analysis thereof. In particular, methods and compositions for the accurate analysis of bone mineral density and/or bone structure based on x-rays are described.
X-rays and other x-ray image analysis are important diagnostic tools, particularly for bone related conditions. Currently available techniques for the noninvasive assessment of the skeleton for the diagnosis of osteoporosis or the evaluation of an increased risk of fracture include dual x-ray absorptiometry (DXA) (Eastell et al. (1998) New Engl J. Med 338:736-746); quantitative computed tomography (QCT) (Cann (1988) Radiology 166:509-522); peripheral DXA (pDXA) (Patel et al. (1999) J Clin Densitom 2:397-401); peripheral QCT (pQCT) (Gluer et. al. (1997) Semin Nucl Med 27:229-247); x-ray image absorptiometry (RA) (Gluer et. al. (1997) Semin Nucl Med 27:229-247); and quantitative ultrasound (QUS) (Njeh et al. xe2x80x9cQuantitative Ultrasound: Assessment of Osteoporosis and Bone Statusxe2x80x9d 1999, Martin-Dunitz, London England; U.S. Pat. No. 6,077,224, incorporated herein by reference in its entirety). (See, also, WO 9945845; WO 99/08597; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,246,745).
DXA of the spine and hip has established itself as the most widely used method of measuring BMD. Tothill, P. and D. W. Pye, (1992) Br J Radiol 65:807-813. The fundamental principle behind DXA is the measurement of the transmission through the body of x-rays of 2 different photon energy levels. Because of the dependence of the attenuation coefficient on the atomic number and photon energy, measurement of the transmission factors at 2 energy levels enables the area densities (i.e., the mass per unit projected area) of 2 different types of tissue to be inferred. In DXA scans, these are taken to be bone mineral (hydroxyapatite) and soft tissue, respectively. However, it is widely recognized that the accuracy of DXA scans is limited by the variable composition of soft tissue. Because of its higher hydrogen content, the attenuation coefficient of fat is different from that of lean tissue. Differences in the soft tissue composition in the path of the x-ray beam through bone compared with the adjacent soft tissue reference area cause errors in the BMD measurements, according to the results of several studies. Tothill, P. and D. W. Pye, (1992) Br J Radiol, 65:807-813; Svendsen, O. L., et al., (1995)J Bone Min Res 10:868-873. Moreover, DXA systems are large and expensive, ranging in price between $75,000 and $150,000.
Quantitative computed tomography (QCT) is usually applied to measure the trabecular bone in the vertebral bodies. Cann (1988) Radiology 166:509-522. QCT studies are generally performed using a single kV setting (single-energy QCT), when the principal source of error is the variable composition of the bone marrow. However, a dual-kV scan (dual-energy QCT) is also possible. This reduces the accuracy errors but at the price of poorer precision and higher radiation dose. Like DXA, however, QCT are very expensive and the use of such equipment is currently limited to few research centers.
Quantitative ultrasound (QUS) is a technique for measuring the peripheral skeleton. Njeh et al. (1997) Osteoporosis Int 7:7-22; Njeh et al. Quantitative Ultrasound: Assessment of Osteoporosis and Bone Status. 1999, London, England: Martin Dunitz. There is a wide variety of equipment available, with most devices using the heel as the measurement site. A sonographic pulse passing through bone is strongly attenuated as the signal is scattered and absorbed by trabeculae. Attenuation increases linearly with frequency, and the slope of the relationship is referred to as broadband ultrasonic attenuation (BUA; units: dB/MHz). BUA is reduced in patients with osteoporosis because there are fewer trabeculae in the calcaneus to attenuate the signal. In addition to BUA, most QUS systems also measure the speed of sound (SOS) in the heel by dividing the distance between the sonographic transducers by the propagation time (units: m/s). SOS values are reduced in patients with osteoporosis because with the loss of mineralized bone, the elastic modulus of the bone is decreased. There remain, however, several limitations to QUS measurements. The success of QUS in predicting fracture risk in younger patients remains uncertain. Another difficulty with QUS measurements is that they are not readily encompassed within the WHO definitions of osteoporosis and osteopenia. Moreover, no intervention thresholds have been developed. Thus, measurements cannot be used for therapeutic decision-making.
There are also several technical limitations to QUS. Many devices use a foot support that positions the patient""s heel between fixed transducers. Thus, the measurement site is not readily adapted to different sizes and shapes of the calcaneus, and the exact anatomic site of the measurement varies from patient to patient. It is generally agreed that the relatively poor precision of QUS measurements makes most devices unsuitable for monitoring patients"" response to treatment. Gluer (1997) J Bone Min Res 12:1280-1288.
Radiographic absorptiometry (RA) is a technique that was developed many years ago for assessing bone density in the hand, but the technique has recently attracted renewed interest. Gluer et al. (1997) Semin Nucl Med 27:229-247. With this technique, BMD is measured in the phalanges. The principal disadvantage of RA of the hand is the relative lack of high turn-over trabecular bone. For this reason, RA of the hand has limited sensitivity in detecting osteoporosis and is not very useful for monitoring therapy induced changes.
Peripheral x-ray absorptiometry methods such as those described above are substantially cheaper than DXA and QCT with system prices ranging between $15,000 and $35,000. However, epidemiologic studies have shown that the discriminatory ability of peripheral BMD measurements to predict spine and hip fractures is lower than when spine and hip BMD measurements are used. Cummings et al. (1993) Lancet 341:72-75; Marshall et al. (1996) Br Med J 312:1254-1259. The main reason for this is the lack of trabecular bone at the measurement sites used with these techniques. In addition, changes in forearm or hand BMD in response to hormone replacement therapy, bisphosphonates, and selective estrogen receptor modulators are relatively small, making such measurements less suitable than measurements of principally trabecular bone for monitoring response to treatment. Faulkner (1998) J Clin Densitom 1:279-285; Hoskings et al. (1998) N Engl J Med 338:485-492. Although attempts to obtain information on bone mineral density from dental x-rays have been attempted (See, e.g., Shrout et al. (2000) J Periodonol. 71:335-340; Verhoeven et al. (1998) Clin Oral Implants Res 9(5):333-342), these have not provided accurate and reliable results.
Furthermore, current methods and devices do not generally take into account bone structure analyses. See, e.g., Ruttimann et al. (1992) Oral Surg Oral Med Oral Pathol 74:98-110; Southard and Southard (1992) Oral Surg Oral Med Oral Pathol 73:751-9; White and Rudolph, (1999) Oral Surg Oral Med Oral Pathol Oral Radiol Endod 88:628-35.
Thus, although a number of devices and methods exist for evaluating bone density, there are a number of limitations on such devices and methods. Consequently, the inventors have recognized the need, among other things, to provide methods and compositions that result in the ability to obtain accurate bone mineral density and bone structure information from dental x-ray images. Additionally, there also remains a need for devices and methods that include dependable and accurate calibration phantoms.
The present invention meets these and other needs by providing compositions and methods that allow for the analysis of bone mineral density and/or bone structure from x-ray images. In certain embodiments, the x-ray images are dental x-ray images. Also provided are x-ray assemblies comprising accurate calibration phantoms including, in particular, calibration phantoms which act as references in order to determine bone structure from an x-ray image.
In one aspect, the invention includes a method to derive quantitative information on bone structure and/or bone mineral density from a x-ray image comprising (a) obtaining a dental x-ray image, wherein the x-ray image includes (i) at least a portion of the maxilla or mandible and (ii) an external standard for determining bone structure; and (b) analyzing the image obtained in step (a) to derive quantitative information on bone structure. Preferably, the x-ray image a dental x-ray and is obtained on dental x-ray film and the external standard comprises a calibration phantom that projects free of the mandible or maxilla. The calibration phantom can comprise geometric patterns, for example, made of plastic, metal or metal powder.
In certain embodiments, the image is obtained digitally, for example using a selenium detector system or a silicon detector system. In other embodiments, the image can be digitized for analysis.
In any of the methods described herein, the analysis can comprise using one or more computer program (or units). Additionally, the analysis can comprise identifying one or more regions of anatomical interest (ROI) in the image, either prior to, concurrently or after analyzing the image, e.g. for information on bone mineral density and/or bone structure. Bone structural or bone density information at a specified distance from the ROI and/or areas of the image having selected bone structural or bone density information can be identified manually or, preferably, using a computer unit. The region of interest can be, for example, in the mandible, maxilla or one or more teeth. The bone density information can be, for example, areas of highest, lowest or median density. Bone structural information can be, for example, trabecular thickness; trabecular spacing; two-dimensional or three-dimensional spaces between trabecular; two-dimensional or three-dimensional architecture of the trabecular network.
In other aspects, the invention includes a method to derive quantitative information on bone structure from an x-ray image comprising: (a) obtaining an x-ray image; and (b) analyzing the image obtained in step (a) using one or more indices selected from the group consisting of Hough transform, skeleton operator, morphological operators, mean pixel intensity, variance of pixel intensity, fourier spectral analysis, fractal dimension, morphological parameters and combinations thereof, thereby deriving quantitative information on bone structure. The various analysis can be performed concurrently or in series, for example a skeleton operator can be performed before a Hough transform. Further, when using two or more indices they can be weighted differently. Additionally, any of these methods can also include analyzing the image for bone mineral density information using any of the methods described herein.
In another aspect, any of the methods described herein can further comprise applying one or more correction factors to the data obtained from the image. For example, correction factors can be programmed into a computer unit. The computer unit can be the same one that performs the analysis of the image or can be a different unit. In certain embodiments, the correction factors account for the variation in soft-tissue thickness in individual subjects.
In another aspect, any of the methods described herein can further comprise compressing soft tissue in the image to a selected thickness while obtaining the x-ray image.
In yet other aspects, a hygienic cover adapted to receive the external standard is also provided. In other embodiments, the hygienic cover is also adapted to receive x-ray film, for example when dental x-ray film is being used. The hygienic cover can be radiolucent. Additionally, it can be disposable or sterilizable. In certain embodiments, the external standard is integrated into the hygienic cover while in other embodiments the external standard is temporarily attached to the hygienic cover, for example, by insertion into a pocket or compartment, by the use of adhesive or by other mechanical attachment means. Any of the hygienic covers described herein can also include a bolus (e.g., water or saline filled) component. The bolus can be integrated into the hygienic cover or temporarily attached to the hygienic cover, for example, by insertion into a pocket or compartment, by the use of adhesive or by other mechanical attachment means.
In another aspect, the invention comprises a dental x-ray assembly for determining bone mineral density or bone structure comprising (a) a hygienic cover; (b) x-ray film and (c) a calibration phantom comprising at least one marker of known density or structure. The assembly can further comprise a holder, for example for the x-ray film. In certain embodiments, the hygienic cover is disposable while in other embodiments, the hygienic cover is sterilizable.
In any of the assemblies described herein, the calibration phantom can be integrated into the assembly, for example integrated into the hygienic cover, x-ray film (e.g., between one or two layers of the film) and/or holder. Alternatively, the calibration phantom can be temporarily attached to the assembly, for example by insertion into a compartment of the hygienic cover or by mechanical attachment to the x-ray film. In certain embodiments, the calibration phantom comprises a plurality of geometric patterns (e.g., circles, stars, squares, crescents, ovals, multiple-sided objects, irregularly shaped objects and combinations thereof) that serve as a reference for bone structure characteristics (e.g., trabecular thickness; trabecular spacing; two-dimensional or three-dimensional spaces between trabecular; two-dimensional and/or three-dimensional architecture of the trabecular network). The calibration phantom (or geometric patterns therein) can be made, for example, of metal, plastic, metal powder or combinations thereof. In any of the assemblies described herein, the film can be integral to the hygienic cover. In other embodiments, the calibration phantom is adapted to fit over one or more teeth, for example having the shape of U or a V.
Any of the assemblies described herein can further include a hygienic cover of the assembly can also include a bolus back (e.g., water or saline filled component). The bolus can be integrated into the hygienic cover or temporarily attached to the hygienic cover, for example, by insertion into a pocket or compartment, by the use of adhesive or by other mechanical attachment means.
In yet another aspect, the invention includes a method of accurately determining bone mineral density and/or bone structure of a dental x-ray image, the method comprising: providing any of the assemblies described herein, wherein the calibration phantom is positioned such that x-rays pass through a subject and the calibration phantom simultaneously, wherein the image includes at least a portion of mandible or maxilla; creating an image of the calibration phantom and the mandible or the maxilla; and comparing the image of the calibration phantom and the subject""s anatomy to determine bone mineral density and/or bone structure of the subject.
In a still further aspect, the invention includes a kit comprising a hygienic cover; a calibration phantom for bone structure and/or bone density comprising an integrated geometric pattern; a dental x-ray imaging assembly and computer programs, wherein said computer programs analyze and assess bone mineral density and/or bone structure.
In a still further aspect, the invention includes a method of diagnosing a bone condition (e.g., osteoporosis) comprising analyzing an x-ray obtained by any of the methods described herein.
These and other embodiments of the subject invention will readily occur to those of skill in the art in light of the disclosure herein.